dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Son Gohan
(child & teen)Z'' (child & teen)''Kai Kyle Hebert (late teen & adult | japanese = |race = half-Saiyan | birthplace = East District 439, Earth | birthday = May, 18, Age 757 | age = 4-27 (Part II) | gender = Male | height = 176 cm/5'9" (adult) | weight = 61 kg/134 lbs. (adult) |bloodtype = | affiliation = Dragon Team | previous affiliation = | profession = Scholar | previous profession = Defender of Justice | partner = Videl | previous partner = Piccolo Kuririn Bulma Dende | base of operations = Earth |headquarters = East District 439 | anime debut = | manga debut = |family = *Son Gohan (adoptive great-grandfather) *Burdock (paternal grandfather) *Gine (paternal grandmother) *Gyumao (maternal grandfather) *Son Goku (father) *Chi-Chi (mother) *Raditz (uncle) *Son Goten (younger brother) *Videl (wife) *Pan (daughter) *Goku Jr.(great-grandson)(Anime only) |techniques =*Consecutive Kikōha *Double Axe Handle *Giant Monkey Transformation *Kamehameha *Kikōha *Masenko *Mouth Kikōha *Super Kamehameha *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 |tools = *Kintoun}} is the secondary protagonist of Part II of the Dragon Ball series. He is the first ,Daizenshuu 4 born on Earth, and the elder son of Son Goku and Chi-Chi. Named after Goku's adoptive grandfather, Gohan was raised by his mother to be a scholar, but the numerous threats to the safety of his friends and family brought out Gohan's latent talents as a warrior, and he would eventually be trained by Piccolo and later even his father, in the hopes that Gohan would become a great defender of the planet Earth. Eventually, Gohan married Videl, and had a daughter, Pan, and later retired from fighting. Background Gohan was born to Goku and Chi-Chi. He was born with the Saiyan tail and thus, had the ability the transform if he stared at the full moon. Personality As a child, due to his sheltered upbringing, Gohan was portrayed as a timid child. He's very pacifistic, since he doesn't like violence much, thereby lacking the Saiyan fighting spirit. Throughout his journey (and with the help of Android 16), Gohan learned to fight when neccessary and to tap into his power, preferably using it to save his loved ones. Gohan has a good relationship with his friends and family, forming a surrogate father/son relationship with Piccolo, an uncle/nephew relationship with Kuririn, a loving husband/father relationship with Videl and Pan. He was incredibly smart, even during childhood, as his mother constantly makes him study, which ultimately lead him to becoming a scholar. Though generally good-natured at heart, if pushed far enough, Gohan can explode into rage and fight the opponent until they can't fight back (a fact he acknowledged in his fight with Cell). Appearance Abilities At a young age, Gohan was one of the stronger members of the Dragon Team. Initially, his strength depended on his human emotional state, first shown during the Saiyan Invasion on Earth by being able to land a crucial blows against Raditz, Nappa and a weakened Vegeta after watching his father and Piccolo struggle against the Saiyans. Later on, from receiving Saichōrō's power boost on Namek, he could hold his own against Gurd of the Ginyu Special Squad, albeit with Kuririn's help, without being overwhelmed. Due to his intense human emotions, he could also temporarily hold his own against Freeza after his first and second transformations. After three extra years of training to face the Androids and one day in the Room of Spirit and Time, he achieved the Super Saiyan transformation and eventually surpassed his father at the age of 11 by achieving the Super Saiyan 2 transformation from his intense emotions, allowing him to initially dominate and eventually narrowly defeat the likes of Cell in his Developed Form. Finally, despite seven years of an insufficient amount of training, he could hold his own against Dabra and wield the Z Sword, and upon the Old Kaiōshin unlocking his true potential, he was able dominate the likes of the evil Majin Bū in combat. Part II Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Six months after the battle with the pure Majin Bū, Gohan proposes Videl for marriage to which she accepts. Gohan and Videl later move into a house built by Videl's father to live together. On a Sunday, Gohan and Videl are leaving a bookstore and make their way towards the nearby bakery. At their home, Goten and Trunks visit Videl to give the present they searched for. Videl is pleased with her gift which in turn pleases Gohan.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 Revival of 'F' Arc Epilogue In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Other Media In Video Games Character Creation and Concept The name "Gohan" is a homophone for gohan (御飯), the Japanese word for "cooked rice" which also refers to meals in general, which continues Akira Toriyama's food naming scheme. In Mandarin, the reading of 悟飯 is homophone for 午飯 (wǔfàn), meaning "lunch". Gohan was meant to replace his father as the main protagonist following the Cell Games Saga, but Toriyama later decided against it.Daizenshuu 2 Trivia * It's been said by different characters, that Gohan has a bottomless power. References Category:Human Category:Male Category:Super Saiyan Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Fathers Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Hybrid-Saiyan Category:Hybrid-Human